The Insane Trip
by Rabid Moogle
Summary: Our 'heroes' went to Okinawa for their senior trip. But what if they went to... America? Please Read and Rate!
1. Destination

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or the characters. It is the works of Kiyohiko Azuma and editors and such.

Well… this is my first fanfic. Ever. Read, enjoy, and please rate! Any help and/or suggestions is appreciated. If you don't like it, please don't just post something like "This sucks!" That doesn't help anyone.

This story takes place in their last year. Instead of their senior trip to Okinawa, they're going to… America.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka bounded into the classroom.

"Yo!" she shouted, a hand in the air.

"Yo! Osaka! What's cookin?" Tomo shouted back, her normal grin on her face.

Osaka tilted her head to the side and blinked slowly. "Hmmm…" Her nose twitched as she sniffed the air. "I can't smell nothin"

A huge sweat drop appeared on Yomi's head, who sitting just behind Tomo, had heard the whole conversation. "Err…" Osaka took a seat next to Tomo, a look of confusion on her face.

"We find out where we're going for our Senior trip today right?" A smiling Chiyo-chan asked Sakaki, Sakaki silently nodded. "I hope its someplace fun. Groups of six right?"

Tomo barged in, nodding quickly. "Uh-huh uh-huh. That's me, you, Sakaki, Osaka, Yomi and… Hey. We're missing someone aren't we?" A look of horror came upon her face. "Oh my god! Our circle is broken! Oh my god!"

"Shut up!" yelled Yomi. "It's not like we're going to die or anything!"

Osaka, meanwhile, nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We're all doomed! I heard a story about this once. Someone left this sacred circle of protection and a Chupacabra came and ate them all."

Sakaki, Chiyo-chan, and Yomi looked at Osaka with shock on their faces, all thinking the same thought. _How is her brain working?_

Tomo gasped. "Oh my god! We're all doing to die! Wait… what's a Chupacabra…"

Sakaki lifted her head up slightly. "A Chupacabra is a South American monster. It's name means 'goat sucker'. Said to have killed many animals. It's about as real as Bigfoot, or the Loch Ness monster though." Chiyo-chan nodded in agreement.

"Oh… well then… I guess we'll die horrible deaths! It's been nice knowing you all!" Tomo grasped them all in a group hug. "Goodbye, friends!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagura pulled open the door of the classroom. In a few steps she was at the group's side. "What's up?"

Osaka turned to look at Kagura. "Oh… hi Kagura. We just found out that we're all going to get eaten by a Chupacabra. See you in the afterlife."

Kagura gave Osaka an understanding nod "Oh wow! Well, good luck with that. Hope you make it out ok." She put on a sincere smile ad stuck out her hand for a handshake. _Poor things…_

Osaka grabbed her hand and pumped it up and down. "Thanks! You can have all my stuff when I die. I won't need it anymore." She chuckled as if that was the funniest thing ever.

Yomi shoved away Tomo's arms angrily. "We're **not **going to die! There is no such thing as a Chupacabra!"

Tomo gave Yomi the thumbs up. "YEAH! That's the spirit! Let's all try to forget about it as we enjoy our last few days or even **hours** alive!"

Chiyo-chan stared at Tomo. "Ummm… Miss. Takino? We actually **aren't** going to…"

She sighed as Tomo turned to her, a huge smile on her face. "Yeah! You go too Chihuahua! Keep up the happy vibes!"

Kagura smiled. "Yeah! Yeah! This **is **the day we find out where we're going on our trips. We should be happy! Is this our group for the trip?"

Osaka nodded. "Yeah. We're just missing the sixth person to our circle. Wish I knew who that was…" she trailed off, her face drawn in deep concentration

Kagura started counting her group of friends. "4...5...6... What? Who are we missing? This is six…"

Tomo started counting and let out a gasp of surprise. "Oh my god! You're right! We're not going to die after all! Our circle is complete!" She traced a circle in the air with her hand.

Osaka and Tomo celebrated as Sakaki, Chiyo-chan, and Yomi looked on in amazement. Kagura looked on confused. As Tomo and Osaka ended their celebratory dance, the door slid open with a loud bang. Miss Yukari stood at the door, her eyes shooting daggers at the students.

"Dumb bike broke down. If Nyamo had just given me a ride I would have been here on time. But NO! No one cares about little Yukari and her transportation problem!" She slammed her books on the her desk and sat down, still grumbling.

The students cast each other dark looks. Yukari was at it again.

Chiyo-chan worked up her courage to raise her hand "Miss. Yukari? Are we going to find out our senior trip destinations today?"

Yukari nodded and sighed. "I guess. No use putting it off. We need the destinations for each student by today anyways. Ok, get into your groups as I get everything ready." Metal desk and chair legs scraped across the floor as the students got into their trip groups, each and every student waiting to find out where they were going. Yukari shredded up bits of paper and put them into a hat. Turning to the class she said, "As you all know, we aren't going to Okinawa this year. Instead…" here she paused, watching with amusement as each and every student waited for her words. For once every student's eyes were on her, actually listening to her words.

"Heh heh. Heh heh." She started laughing evilly. The students stood with their mouths gaping. Why her? Why now? "Heh heh." She continued to laugh.

"Just get on with it!" shouted Tomo from the front row, leaping onto her feet.

Yukari cast her an ice cold look. "Anyways," Yukari continued, "every group will be going somewhere different. Some will go to Mexico, some will go to China, and some will go to London. That's in England for all of you with the mental capabilities of Tomo." She gave Tomo a victorious look. "One of you from each group will reach into this hat. There are pieces of paper with different countries and cities on it. Whatever you choose, that's where you're going. I was going to have you throw darts at a world map but figured that with people like Tomo in this class, someone would end up hurt. Chihiro, your group can pick first."

"Wow!" Chiyo-chan exclaimed. "We could end up going to so many fascinating places! I hope we go to someplace like Egypt! I'd love to study the pyramids!" Her big eyes shone with excitement. "What about you Miss Sakaki?"

Sakai smiled, daydreams of different animals dancing in her head. "Someplace like Brazil would be neat. We could go to the Rainforest. Africa would be cool too. We could go on a safari." She turned her face to the window, lost in her daydream of animals.

Chiyo-chan nodded. "Where do you want to go Yomi?"

Yomi thought for awhile. "I don't know. Maybe some romantic place like Paris. I hear there are some weird food there. I'd like to try some stuff." Different items of food danced across her eyes.

Chiyo-chan turned to Kagura. "And you Kagura?"

Kagura shrugged. "Hmm… Where's that place with that weird sport called Rugby? That would be cool to see. Learn to play it, yeah… that would be neat."

Chiyo-chan looked at Kagura with horror. "I've heard that's really dangerous!"

Kagura shrugged again. "Still be cool to try it out."

Tomo pushed Kagura to the side. "You know where I wanna go? The moon! Do you know how cool that would be? I could float around in a little spaceship on the ride there, eat floating food, doing flips and tricks in the air. And when we landed, I could jump across the surface. I'd have mad hops!"

A sweat drop appeared on Chiyo-chans's face. "Umm… I don't think that's an option…"

Tomo gasped. "What? That's only like… the **coolest **place ever!"

Osaka nodded, a dreamy look in her face. "I hope we go to Ireland. We could try to find a Leprechaun. Maybe we could get some gold from him."

Yomi stared in disbelief. "What! That's almost as stupid as your Chupacabra death thought!"

Tomo nodded with excitement. "Yeah! Yeah! Think of all the candy we could buy!"

Yomi screamed with rage. "Would you two think seriously for a minute? Honestly, I've seen smarted 5 year olds!"

"Chiyo-chan! You can pick for your group now." Yukari's voice rang out over Yomi's yells, stopping the girl's ramblings. Osaka and Tomo started chanting "Ireland… Ireland… Ireland…" Sakaki crossed her fingers. As Chiyo-chan dipped her fingers into the hat, her group looked on, huge smiles on their faces. The moment of truth! The trip that could change their lives!

Chiyo-chan slowly pulled out a piece of paper.

"C'mon, faster!" Tomo screamed angrily. "Hurry up! It won't bite you!"

Chiyo-chan did her best to ignore Tomo's shouts and she opened up the folded piece of paper. "Hey! We're going to New York!"

Osaka's face fell. "So no Leprechauns? No gold?"

"New York? Where's that? I've never heard of it!" Tomo yelled. "Why are we going to some made up place?"

Yomi sighed. "Tomo you idiot, it's in America."

"Oh… I knew that. Just quizzing you. You pass! 100! Keep on Keeping on!" Tomo gave Yomi the thumbs up yet again.

Kagura snorted. "You had no clue numbnut! Just admit it! We all know you're an idiot!"

Tomo paled. "Who you calling an idiot? I'm no idiot! I'm the great Tomo Takino! If you want a real idiot, talk to Osaka! Look at her!" She pointed at Osaka

Waterfalls of tears were falling down Osaka's face. "No… no gold… no leprechauns. It's not fair!"

Sakaki patted Osaka on the back, attempting to comfort her. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"I guess your right," agreed Kagura staring at the hysterical Osaka.

"Of course I'm right!" Tomo gave a victorious grin. "If there was a town full of idiots, Osaka would be Queen!"

Chiyo-chan and Yomi stared at each other, sharing a nervous look. Osaka as Queen, that would be scary.

Kagura laughed. "Ha! Then what would that make you? Princess?"

Tomo's mouth opened wide with anger. "You take that back! Take it back!"

She picked up piece of paper and rolled it into a cone.

"Wha? What's that for?" Kagura asked, scared.

Tomo gave Kagura an evil smile. "Oh wouldn't you like to know…" She pulled back her arm and let go, landing a barrage of whacks on Kagura's head.

Kagura and Tomo's shouts rang out in the classroom as Yomi and Chiyo-chan shared a look.

"This is going to be one long trip, huh Chiyo-chan." Yomi looked on as Tomo whacked Kagura again and again.

Chiyo-chan just nodded, words failing. This would be one long trip indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it I know there are a lot of short sentences, but well, that's Azumanga Daioh for you. I added what a Chupacabra is as I know I wasn't the only one who was wondering what the heck one was when Osaka wanted to see one at the zoo. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chaperones

Thanks for the reviews everyone Here's chapter 2!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now.. Today we find out Chaperones. Every group will have 2. While that's more than enough people for most of you, we do have Tomo in this school. Personally, I think a nice straight jacket is a good chaperone for Tomo but the school wouldn't allow it. Some laws or something like that."

Yukari was pacing the front of the classroom, looking up every once in awhile to check out Tomo's reaction. It started out hyperactive, turned peeved, and now was at full rage. Yomi and Chiyo-chan looked at each other in understanding. A straight jacket wasn't that bad of an idea. This was one of the smartest things Yukari had said all year!

Yukari continued, "We tried to match up chaperones with students they got along with. This is a vacation for us teachers too! This is a rare time to slack off! Imagine having to watch Tomo during your break! Not fun at all!"

"What? You get into more trouble than all of us put together!" Tomo called, pointing an accusing finger of Yukari. "And you know it!"

Yukari cast Tomo a cruel stare before starting to talk again. "I have a list of everyone's chaperones to give to every group. You may talk while I pass them out." She picked up a sheet of papers and walked over to the first group of students.

"Who do you think we'll get?" a curious Chiyo-chan asked. "I wouldn't mind Miss Kurosawa."

Sakaki nodded. "Yeah. Kurosawa would be good to have."

"Yeah, Kurosawa really knows her stuff. Yukari wouldn't be too bad either though," Kagura added in. "She knows her English real good."

"Are you crazy?" cut in Tomo. "She wants to lock me up in some kind of coat! Besides, our little Chiyo here can translate for us."

Osaka nodded furiously. "Chiyo-chan is like a machine, she's so good at English. Say… maybe she **is** a machine! Like a robot or somethin." She cast a suspicious look at Chiyo-chan. "What are you made of?"

Chiyo-chan started looking nervous. When Osaka thought she knew something, there was no stopping her. "I'm made out of flesh and bone just like everyone else. I'm not a robot."

"Ah hah! Yes, yes, that would explain everything! No wonder you're so smart! You have computer-like intelligence," Tomo added. "That would explain your shortness too. Your makers probably ran out of metal. Just what are you parents anyways? Scientists? Droid makers? Mech drivers!"

Chiyo-chan shook her head rapidly. "No… no… My dad works for the government and my mom's a lawyer."

Tomo stared at Chiyo-chan. "We'll find out your secrets. Right when you're getting an upgrade, BANG! We'll be there. Right Osaka?"

Osaka nodded in agreement. "Yeah. BANG! BANG! BANG! We'll be there. We'll be there."

"Right… and Chiyo-chan has managed to pass through society like a normal human being this whole time without any knowing? Great thought Tomo," Yomi said, her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"Haha! Tomo you dummy! That's one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard. Besides, Tomo is just too darn cute to be a cyborg." Kagura smiled. "Nothing un-human could be as cute as Chiyo."

Everyone in the group looked at Chiyo-chan, who had a sweat drop on the side of head, a sweat drop growing larger by the minute. Sakaki's cheeks began to turn red. Chiyo-chan **was **cute. Mumbles of 'yeah, you're right" "of course…" and other agreements were heard around the group. Chiyo-chan could do nothing but stare at the gang of people who were becoming hypnotized by her cuteness.

"Why are you guys all staring at Chiyo-chan? Did she do a trick or something?" Yukari had finally made her way over to Tomo, Osaka, Yomi, Kagura, Sakaki, and Chiyo-chan. As she finished her sentence someone mumbled "so cute…" and Yukari looked over at Chiyo. As she her gaze washed over the young girl she got hit by the cuteness.

"Sooooooooo cuuuuuutttttteeeeeee…." Yukari mumbled in a disembodied voice.

Chiyo-chan looked at Yukari, her mouth opening wide with shock. "Ummm…. Miss Yukari? Can we see our chaperones?"

Yukari snapped out of her trance and looked at the group's chaperone sheet. "Looks like you have Nyamo and… OH MY GOD!" Her face twisted with horror. "What! I can't believe… what the heck? This should be illegal!"

Yukari's snaps brought each of the girls out of their state. Each and every one of them had a look of confusion on their faces.

"What? Kurosawa is good with us! What's so bad?" Tomo attempted to snatch the paper out of Yukari's hand. Yukari put up no fight at all, shock overcoming her body. Everyone else crowded around the paper as Tomo scanned it hastily.

"OH MY GOD! We have Mr. Kimura as a chaperone!"

Every girl's face sank lower than they had ever sank before. Mr. Kimura? They'd much rather die than spend a week with him.

"NO! It can't be! There has to be some law about that!" yelled an angry Yomi. "Why isn't he with a guy's group?"

Chiyo-chan took the paper from Tomo's hand and grimaced as she read the note by his name. "Says there are no more guy's groups for him to chaperone."

Sakaki tried to avert her gaze away from the rest of the group. He was always worse for her. Her wandering eyes caught Kagura's who was also averting her gaze away from the group. Kagura's face burned even more red as she saw Sakaki looking at her. She gave half-nod to Sakaki and watched as Sakaki returned it. They both understood. They'd get the worst of Mr. Kimura.

At that moment Osaka chose to say something. "We should kill him!"

Everyone looked at Osaka, their minds working in overtime. Yomi spaced out with visions of various deaths of Mr. Kimura in her head. Tomo nodded hyperactively.

"Of course! Osaka, you're a genius!" she said as she gave Osaka a huge smile. Everyone sweat-dropped. Osaka? A genius? Tomo continued. "We could overpower him! One of him against 6 of us. Maybe even Yukari would help!"

At the sound of her name Yukari shook her head. "I'm going to have no part of this. Even though I think he needs killing, I just won't help. I have too much to risk. I could lose my job! And no job equals no money! How would I pay for stuff?"

"You don't pay for anything anyways!" the group all shouted at Yukari.

At that moment the classroom door slid open. Mr. Kimura walked in, tears on his face. The group immediately inched farther away from the door. Heck, all the girls in the class inched away from the door. Mr. Kimura slowly walked over to Ms. Yukari and gave her a piece of paper. Her eyes skimmed over the paper and a relieved look washed over your face.

"Oh, so you can't go? Well… err… that's too bad…" Yukari avoided his eyes as she attempted to not smile. Her mouth twitched as the corners lifted slightly.

"Yes, yes. I have a wedding to go to." Mr. Kimura wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over at Sakaki and Kagura. "Oh! What a cruel world this is!" He erupted into hysterical sobs as he walked out the door.

Every student sweat dropped at once. He made his feelings way too clear.

Tomo looked up out the ceiling and lifted her arms up to the sky. "Thank the heavens! I promise to donate 10,000 yen whenever I get that much."

Yomi snorted. "You never donate anything more than 1 yen! You spend it all on video games and candy!"

"Yeah, well, it's the thought that counts!" Tomo shouted, Yomi and sincere smile.

"Whatever! That's just what you say when you make a crappy gift because don't want to waste your money on a gift for us!" Yomi snapped back.

Tomo put on a horrified look. "Uh-oh! Yomi's lost it!"

Yomi screamed and stood up as she pulled back a fist.

"Hey wait! Yomi good friend! You wouldn't hurt me! We've been through everything together! We're like sisters!"

"Don't worry Tomo… I'll show you some sisterly **love**."

As Yomi chased Tomo around the classroom Osaka looked at Chiyo-chan with wide eyes. "Yomi would make a good murderer. She really commits herself. We should make **her** kill Mr. Kimura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like this chapter a lot better than the first one. It just seems to flow better. And yes, I know… weird place to stop UU Thanks for reading! Please send me a review. All comments are welcome


	3. More Chaperones and a Sleepover

Again, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed. It makes me want to really keep going . Here's chapter 3!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our trip is tomorrow right?" an excited Chiyo-chan asked.

Yomi gave the young girl a happy nod. "Yeah. I can't wait!"

"Hey! Where's my sister in arms Osaka?" Tomo asked as she looked around the classroom. The other girls briefly looked before shrugging it off.

"She probably got lost," snickered Kagura. "I wouldn't put it past her."

An ever silent Sakaki tipped her head down slightly. "Or she might be still be sleeping."

"Yeah. That Osaka sure likes her sleep." Tomo agreed.

The doors slid open and a smiling Osaka bounded into the room. She laughed oddly, as if she was hiding something.

Tomo turned her head to the happy Osaka. "YO! Osaka! What's so funny?"

Osaka looked at Tomo and laughed a little "he he" as she made her way to the group. The group looked at Osaka, waiting for her answer. It would probably be something stupid. The last time she had laughed like this, she had pulled her chopsticks apart perfectly.

"So… uh… what is it?" Kagura asked.

Osaka cast a shifty look around the room before opening her backpack. "He he. You'll see." She looked around shadily one more time. Reaching a hand into her backpack she groped around, pulling out a long kitchen knife. The group jumped out of the seats and inched away from the knife-wielding girl.

"What's that for?" Chiyo-chan asked, her voice quavering with fear. She wouldn't be surprised if Osaka suddenly leaped out and slashed them all.

Sakaki started shaking. She **hated** pointy things. All they ever did was cause pain. And blood. She shook harder as she thought of the red stuff. Blood was even worse.

Osaka looked at the knife and turned her head back towards the group. "This?"

"No… your school uniform… What do you think!" a frightened Yomi sarcastically asked Osaka.

Osaka laughed her creepy little laugh before answering. "Mr. Kimura of course. We were going to kill him right? I tried to get a gun but I didn't know where to find one."

The jaws of the girls dropped to floor. What the heck was Osaka thinking?

"Miss. Osaka? We don't need to worry about him anymore. He can't go remember?" Chiyo-chan reminded the psychotic girl.

"Yeah. We have Ms. Kurosawa," Kagura added.

Osaka looked at the blade of the knife one more time before thrusting it back into her bag. "Oh. Well, it always pays to be prepared. That's what Chiyo-chan always says."

The group stared at Osaka in astonishment. Osaka was really something.

"Say… who's our **other **chaperone? We can't just have one right?" asked Kagura as she thought of the school's multiple teachers. "Who doesn't have a group?"

Tomo strolled over to Kagura and whacked her on the head. "Chaperone? We don't need no stinkin' chaperone! I for one will enjoy having one chaperone. Tomo Takino can't be watched by one single person! She needs a whole army!"

"That is why **I **will be going with you," a disgruntled Yukari cut in, appearing out of nowhere. "Here I was, looking forward to enjoying a week without any Tomo and I end up having to baby-sit her! The only good thing is that I'll get paid extra."

Yomi chuckled as Tomo looked at Yukari with loathing. She would have expected the 'great Tomo Takino' to have become used to these insults. Certainly 4 years was enough. _Maybe she does have feelings,_ she thought, but quickly dismissed it as she noticed Tomo asking Osaka for the knife.

"Hey guys! We should have a sleepover at my house tonight! Then we can all wake up and go together!" Chiyo-chan suggested with a huge excited smile on her face.

Tomo turned around quickly, giving Chiyo-chan the thumbs up. "Yeah!" Apparently she had forgotten about stabbing Yukari.

"Come with your baggage as soon as possible ok? We'll have so much fun!"

Knock knock

The sound of someone knocking reached Chiyo-chan's ears as she fluffed up pillows and tidied her house up.

"Coming!" she yelled as she walked to the door. She pulled it open and waved to the girl standing outside. "Hi Sakaki! You're the first one here so you can just hang out while the other girls arrive."

The tall girl nodded and stepped into Chiyo-chan's house. She set her bag lightly on the floor and started making her way to the back door.

"I'll wait with Mr. Tadakichi…" Sakaki said dreamily as she eyed the dog. Her surroundings were soon forgotten as she entered a state of bliss.

Chiyo's next guests arrived much more loudly.

"This house is huge!"

"Yeah! Chiyo's loaded!"

"I still can't get over how big it is."

"What is it like on the inside?"

"What do you think? It's HUGE!"

"I wonder if she has a leprechaun…"

"Can you buy those?"

"Of course not! Don't be stupid!"

"But it's Chiyo-chan! She's has mad cash! She can buy anything!"

"Right… I bet she has a Chupacabra too…"

"Really? Man… that Chiyo-chan sure has a lot of stuff…"

Chiyo-chan approached the door and opened it with a mixture of happiness and annoyance on her face. Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, and Kagura stood on the other side and walked in, their bags getting in their way.

Kagura looked up at the ceiling, a crystal chandelier hanging from it. Her eyes grew big as she took in the detail of the crystals. "Whoa…" she muttered as her mouth fell open.

"Whatcha looking at?" Tomo asked, her gaze following Kagura's. Her face took on the same expression of Kagura's as she noticed the chandelier. Osaka and Yomi also looked up, their mouths falling open in the same way.

30 seconds passed, a minute, 2 minutes.

The odd silence was broken by another knock on the door. Casting a look at the four girls staring at her chandelier, Chiyo-chan opened the front door once again.

"Miss Kurosawa! Miss Yukari! Hi!"

At the sound of Yukari's name, Tomo whipped around. "What? What are **they** doing here?"

"Oh pipe down. We're chaperones remember? Chiyo-chan invited us so we could keep watch on all of you. You especially." Yukari gave Tomo an evil laugh. "We also need to make sure we catch the plane tomorrow morning. If we miss it we need to pay for more tickets. I'm already poor enough as it is."

Chiyo-chan nodded politely as she led her guests into a large sitting area. "I made some ramen and tea and it should be done soon. Please take a seat and wait." She smiled as she walked through the door.

Tomo, Yukari, and Osaka plopped themselves on the floor around the table. Kagura, Yomi, and Miss Kurosawa did the same, hesitating slightly. The size of the house had a strange authority about it, as if you needed to be just as rich to be there.

Chiyo-chan walked in with a pot of tea and 8 cups. Sakaki (who Chiyo had run into on the way to the kitchen) followed silently behind with the ramen, bowls, and chopsticks. They set their trays and the table as Chiyo-chan smiled widely and said, "Dig in!"

An hour later, everyone was much sleepier after filling their bellies.

"That was delicious Chiyo-chan!" Miss Kurosawa exclaimed to the young girl.

Chiyo-chan bowed in thanks. "Family recipe! It's been handed down through generations."

"Blah blah blah. Thanks for your uplifting story Chihuahua. Now… time for the SCARY STORIES!" Tomo jumped from her spot, grabbing a flashlight out of nowhere and turning off one light.

Sakaki walked out of the room in hopes of finding Mr. Tadakichi. This was one thing she would have no part of. The rest of the group turned out the other lights and sat down by Tomo. Chiyo-chan shook nervously. No one had told a story and she was already freaked out.

Yukari pumped her arm in the air. "Haha! Yes! I'm the supreme ruler of scary stories! I'll own you all!"

Kurosawa rolled her eyes. There went Yukari, always trying to be the best at everything. Then again… there had been that one summer. Yukari had scared everyone. She had been the only person to get any sleep. Kurosawa settled down, more interested in this. Yukari's story would be one worth hearing.

Tomo turned off the last light and shone the flashlight into her face, producing an eerie, sinister glow on her face. She grinned evily as she said her next words.

"Let the fright-fest begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>. Sorry! Sorry! I know this chapter took forever but I had this little trip to go on. I worked on the chapter a little bit there (we brought the laptop I work on) but it was hard to write. Imagine trying to write with 6-8 11-12 year old boys (I'm 13) playing Xbox in your hotel room. Impossible to concentrate! Also, the next chapter will just be scary stories, maybe a little bit of them trying to get to sleep. I'll have fun with that chapter XP


End file.
